Frivolous Girls
by Vito Cyran
Summary: This is a slash!  You have been warned.  The characters are OOC and it is rated M for possible later chapters depending on reviews.  Mori-Sempai realizes his love for Kyoya... But will it be returned?
1. I can ignore him until I graduate

**A/N: **Thank you to my new editor Annon Amos! You are the best. Oh and by the way, to anyone who is following me although I doubt there are many, I seemed to have recaptured my muse and she is now hidden in a safe space where she cannot get away again! Now to the story~

Takashi Morinozuka glanced over his shoulder, trying to ignore the person across the room. He turned his head back towards Mitskuni so he could listen to what he was talking about but his eyes continued to stray to _him_, the one person who drove him to distraction with every moment and seemed to be completely oblivious to it. He could hardly stand to be so close to him, but there was no way Takashi was going to quit the host club and leave Mitskuni by himself. He would never let the other male have that kind of power over him. 'I am in control of my own fate, I can ignore him until I graduate.' Takashi thought to himself as his eyes strayed over to him yet again and much to his disgust.

'Damn you Kyoya Ootori. Why do you affect me so and how can you possibly not notice your effect on me? You're supposed to know _everything._' He thought to himself angrily, not realizing that Mitskuni had grown silent and was staring at him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had been staring at his empty teacup for ten minutes.

"Mori-Sempai, are you alright?" Kyoya asked, glancing up from his black book at him. Takashi bit back a snarl and a scowl, wondering how the younger male could tell that he was completely lost in thought and obviously bothered, but he didn't realize that he was the whole reason he was flustered in the first place. He just nodded his head distractedly, not caring what the rest of the club thought.

"Takashi…" He heard Mitskuni say quietly. Takashi looked up at the smaller boy of whom he was very fond of and tilted his head to the side, wordlessly asking what he wanted to know. Mitskuni's eyes darted to Kyoya then back to his eyes. He could see the unanswered questions rising up in Mitskuni and knew that if he didn't take care of his problem with Kyoya soon he would have to talk to Mitskuni about it. He sighed and glanced over to Kyoya again. 'What could I possibly say to him?' He wondered as he refilled his teacup and took a sip before reaching over and absentmindedly wiping some cake off of Mitskuni's face. The smaller boy giggled and that made a small smile grace his face. He knew that no matter what happened he would always have Mitskuni and he would take care of the smaller boy.

'I'm really sick of these frivolous girls.' He thought to himself as he looked at all the girls who were fawning over Tamaki and Mitskuni. He smiled as one of the girls talked to him but he remained as silent as was normal. He tried not to look at Kyoya but he was having problems not looking at the boy who was so intriguing in his own way and almost… graceful. He sighed to himself, making sure it was silent and looked away from Kyoya. 'Maybe if I could stop looking at him I wouldn't be getting so flustered.' Takashi supposed as he relaxed against the couch. He knew that if he could just relax the day would be over soon enough and then he could forget about everything… especially Kyoya.

"Takashi…? Takashi let's go home." Mitskuni said, grabbing his attention. Takashi looked at the smaller boy and nodded. He stood up and grabbed Mitskuni's bag, ready to leave.

"Mori-Sempai? Would you still like me to come over to help you with your work you asked about?" Kyoya asked, sounding just like his normal self.

Takashi stiffened slightly and took a deep breath. "Yeah." He answered before walking out of the room, hearing Kyoya tell him he would be over around seven. 'Thank God tomorrow is the beginning of the weekend and I won't have to be around _him_ again until Monday.' He thought as he followed Mitskuni, listening to him babble. He nodded his head and smiled at the appropriate times but he still wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

Once Takashi got home he went straight to his bedroom and fell face first into his bed. He was glad that his mother and gather were never around to bother him and the only person who ever visited him was Mitskuni. He thought about Kyoya and what he would do when he came to help him with the work he had been "struggling" with. "I can't believe I told him I needed help with this… I'm sure I could do it by myself but it was something to talk about." He grumbled as he made something to eat.

Shortly after he ate he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the clock and shook his head, knowing who would be standing on the other side of the door. He opened the door and gestured for Kyoya to come in, not saying anything. He noticed that the other had some books with him and flinched slightly, thinking he should have grabbed his books. "I'll go get my books." He said gruffly after showing him to the table they would be doing homework on.

Takashi ran upstairs quickly and grabbed everything he needed and took them back downstairs. He listened as Kyoya explained what to do but he wasn't really paying attention like he should have been. He made idle notes, wanting to look like he was paying attention when his eyes continued to be drawn to Kyoya's hands and his lips as he was speaking.

"Does that make sense Mori-Sempai?" He asked, making Takashi blink. He nodded his head even though he had no idea what they had been talking about. Kyoya sighed and closed his book before looking up at him with folded hands.

"Would you like to tell me what is bothering you?" He asked, and Takashi didn't know what to say. "You have been trying hard not to look at me and have been even quieter than usual. What is bothering you?" Kyoya asked, making sure to hold his attention by looking him in the eye, wanting to make sure he knew he was being serious.

"Kyoya…" Takashi said warningly, not wanting to start this conversation. Not now, not ever. Kyoya just looked at him and was giving him an encouraging look to tell him what he was thinking about. Takashi sighed softly and was suddenly across the table, pulling Kyoya out of his chair. He pushed him against the wall and saw the younger man wince slightly but he wouldn't look away and he wasn't showing any fear. "This is exactly what's wrong." He growled before pressing his lips against Kyoya's in a bruising kiss.


	2. You're jealous, aren't you?

**A/N: **Thank you so much for actually reading this I didn't think anyone would like it. I apologize if this isn't too great… While I have recaptured my muse she seems to not want to cooperate with me because I have recaptured her haha. And once again thank you Annon Amos!~ 3

Grey Orul: I hope this was fast enough for you haha.

Kyoya started to resist and it made Takashi push him up against the wall a little harder as he kissed him just as firm. When he felt the younger man's hands on his chest he pulled back and looked down at Kyoya. He was surprised when he saw something that almost looked like fear on his face and bit his lower lip.

'Shit… I should have never lost my control like that. He makes my brain fuzzy and I can't keep my self-control around him.' Takashi thought to himself as he frowned at Kyoya.

"Well… I believe I will be going now if you understand the assignment Mori-Sempai. I will see you at the club when school continues on Monday." Kyoya said stiffly. He jerked away so that he wasn't near Takashi and hurried to grab his things. Kyoya shot Takashi one last glance and hurried out of the mansion, almost running across the estate to get to his car.

Takashi watched him running from a window with a heavy heart. He couldn't believe the way Kyoya was reacting, but then remembered that it was his own fault and he was sure that Kyoya wasn't homosexual like he was coming to believe that he himself was. Takashi growled in frustration and crossed the room hurrying outside to his training area. 'I need to do something to get rid of all this frustration I'm feeling.' Takashi thought to himself as he grabbed his bamboo shinai. He viciously attacked every practice dummy that was in his side, relieved that nothing other than what he could practice on would be in his way for him to ruin with his bitter mood.

A few hours later he was drenched in sweat and panting, feeling like he got rid of some of his pent up frustration. Takashi straightened up and put away his practice shinai as he took a deep breath. 'I'm still so frustrated about what happened that I really don't know what to do.' Takashi thought to himself, his face blank and expressionless. With a heavy sigh Takashi went into the house so he could take a shower and maybe ease some of the stress by drenching it in hot water.

Takashi hurried upstairs and headed straight into his bathroom. Once in the wonderfully decorated room, he reached over and wrenched the silver knobs viciously to turn on the hot water. Takashi peeled off his sweaty clothes as steam started to fill the grand room and he stepped into the marble shower that was large enough to almost be a bedroom. Takashi let out a small sigh when the hot water hit his back, almost melting away the tension he was feeling building up in his shoulders. Takashi grabbed the soap and lathered it up, running his hands across his muscled torso when Kyoya flitted through his mind. Takashi shook his head, not wanting to get that image in his mind when it would be so tempting to do something about it. 'Self-control… it's all about self-control.' Takashi thought to himself as he took deep breaths and continued to wash his body, ignoring an aching area, and turned the water to cold. He let out a small yelp but then nodded, knowing it had helped before turning off the shower and grabbing his night clothes.

As soon as Takashi had gotten dressed he fell onto his bed and picked up his phone. Takashi checked for any messages or missed calls and wasn't surprised when he saw there weren't any. A small frown crossed Takashi's face, almost hoping to see a scathing text message from Kyoya or at least a call from his parents. 'Silence is even worse than being yelled at. It's the not knowing that bothers me the most.' Takashi thought to himself as he relaxed on his bed and tried to calm himself down enough to sleep.

On Monday Takashi walked to his car, dreading the day before him. He knew that eventually Kyoya would show up and the whole situation between the two of them would be awkward. He rode in silence all the way to the Haninozuka estate and hurried inside to get Mitskuni so they weren't late for school. Takashi smiled at the smaller boy when Mitskuni seemed genuinely happy to see him. Takashi took his bag and headed back out to the car so they could get to school on time, not wanting to tarnish his nearly perfect record of being punctual.

As the two of them walked into the building something came to Takashi's attention. He turned swiftly, wanting to make sure no one was going to attack them, and saw Kyoya leaning against a pillar staring at the duo as they crossed the school grounds. Girls were fawning over the two of them but Takashi completely ignored it as he looked at Kyoya. The younger male stiffened when he realized he was caught and pushed away from the pillar, heading in the direction of his class.

Takashi sighed and looked down at Mitskuni, telling him they should get to class. Mitskuni giggled and nodded, hugging his bunny doll tightly as they finished their short walk to the classroom. 'How in the hell am I supposed to focus when all I can think about is Kyoya?' Takashi wondered, not noticing that Mitskuni was studying him with a look that people aside from himself rarely saw. Everyone thought that Mitskuni was so innocent and sweet, but Takashi knew the real side of his young cousin and could tell that Mitskuni was worried about him.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled, not wanting anyone else to hear what he was saying to Mitskuni. The smaller male nodded his head, his blonde hair bobbing as he did so, and gave him a sweet smile.

Soon class was over, the whole thing passing in a daze for Takashi. He let out a heavy sigh, dreading having to go to the host club. Mitskuni was prattling away again about how happy he was to be going to the club today and Takashi just nodded slightly, not caring what it seemed like. 'I wonder what Kyoya is going to say to me and if we're going to have problems that will affect the club.' Takashi thought to himself.

Takashi opened the doors to the empty music room and saw all the other hosts were already there, even Haruhi who was usually late. Mitskuni giggled happily and immediately started towards the cake, Takashi following behind him silently. Takashi tried hard not to look over at Kyoya but his gaze slipped as he headed to their customary table. Kyoya was completely ignoring him. Takashi was surprised, he hadn't expected Kyoya to act like he wasn't around; since morning when he had noticed the younger boy eyeing him he had anticipated something happening, but not this. He bit back a low growl that was building in his throat and put a piece of cake down in front of Mitskuni.

When the club opened girls swarmed into the room, as usual. Mitskuni was babbling to the girls, giggling and eating his cake as he normally did while all the other hosts were busy with their own guests. 'I am so glad that I am the silent type.' He thought to himself.

Takashi glanced up and saw Kyoya watching him closely. He raised an eyebrow as Kyoya gazed at him and Takashi wasn't even sure that Kyoya realized he was staring. Kyoya blinked and then looked away, acting as if nothing had happened. Takashi sighed and turned back to Mitskuni, refilling his tea cup and then handed him the napkin so he could wipe his mouth.

"Mitskuni… Your tie is crooked." He said softly with a small smile on his face. Takashi reached over and adjusted his tie so it was straight, almost cringing when he heard the girls behind him squeal and drone about how it was adorable that he took care of their cute little 'Honey-Sempai' like that. 'I can't wait until I graduate so I can get out of here…' Takashi thought to himself.

"Are you a fan of Mori-Sempai?" Takashi heard Kyoya say, his voice sounding almost angry. Takashi glanced over his shoulder and saw a girl that had confessed to him not too long ago and blinked. Takashi was surprised to see her there after he turned the girl down, but she lifted her chin and looked at him. She nodded to Kyoya who slammed his book shut in what seemed to be frustration. "Very well then, Mori-Sempai, you have a guest here to see you." Kyoya nearly spat through clenched teeth. "Please excuse me." He added with a slight bow as he turned to leave the music room.

Takashi blinked and then stood up. "I will be right back." He said to the girl and to Mitskuni before hurrying out after Kyoya. He caught up to him in the other part of the music room and grabbed his wrist, moving him so he was against the wall again. Kyoya almost growled, whirling around to insult whoever dared touch him before he realized that it was Takashi holding on to him. Kyoya's cheeks flushed slightly as he looked away.

"Tell me what's going on." Takashi demanded. The younger male shook his head, not wanting to speak to him. Takashi grabbed his chin gently and tilted it up until he was looking at him. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not! Why would I be jealous?" Kyoya asked defensively, seeming incredibly angry.

"Because that girl is getting attention from me and you're too busy pretending that I don't exist to notice I don't want the attention from her." Takashi answered with a slightly raised eyebrow. Kyoya pulled his chin away from Takashi's hand and glared at the floor.

"Well, you did kiss me. What would you do if your sempai just kissed you out of the blue?" Kyoya questioned softly.

"You're the one pretending like nothing happened." Takashi reminded him.

"But… What if I don't want to pretend it didn't happen?" Kyoya whispered, looking up at him and pushing his glasses up his nose.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! I know… I'm horrible and make cliff hangers. But… That's how I get people to read and want more right? Anyways, please review and I will post another chapter in the near future!


	3. What about HoneySempai?

**A/N: **I'm surprised anyone is reading this at all haha but alas, for my amazing reviewers I shall update it. Be patient with me in this coming week because I have some stuff in college going on so it might be on the backboards while I work on that ^^''

Takashi was completely shocked when he heard what Kyoya had said. He looked away and bit down on his lower lip, thinking.

"Kyoya… Do you understand what you are suggesting?" He questioned softly. Takashi himself was perfectly fine with being homosexual and his parents weren't around enough to care. The only person who cared about what happened to him was Mitskuni and he knew Mitskuni would be happy as long as he was happy. "What about your family? I mean… Don't you want to be the successor to your father?" Takashi asked, looking up at Kyoya. He was sure that his eyes were hopeful, wanting to believe that Kyoya could really feel the same way about him. 'Well… He _is_ jealous, regardless of how he feels… Maybe he cares about me more than I realized.' He thought as he looked at the younger male.

Kyoya fidgeted slightly, something that was incredibly out of character for him. "Only one of my brothers needs to be straight to breed family heirs. I am the youngest son; as such, I can do whatever I please. I am not expected to do anything but work for one of my brothers," Kyoya explained as he looked Takashi in the eye, not looking away from him. "And I have known for a while now that I am a homosexual… I just never realized how much another person could make me feel, and you make me feel that way Mori-Sempai." Kyoya added softly, seemingly shy about telling him the truth.

Takashi was struck with disbelief. He had always believed that his crush on Kyoya would be completely one sided and nothing would become of it. Takashi looked at Kyoya, almost reverting into his more quiet side that was normal for him but he was still completely open with Kyoya. If the other boy looked closer at his face he would see the emotions moving across his face. He walked towards Kyoya and held a hand out to him. Takashi watched as Kyoya bit his lower lip, as if debating if he should actually take Takashi's hand. "It will be alright." Takashi whispered softly, a small smile crossing his features. He leaned down and kissed Kyoya's forehead, almost breaking the other male out of his stupor.

"I… I am sorry Mori-Sempai. I didn't mean to inconvenience you or put pressure on you." Kyoya said, turning and running out of the room.

"Kyoya!" Takashi called, breaking into a sprint to catch up with him. Takashi stopped, realizing that he shouldn't chase Kyoya when he was so conflicted and obviously emotional.

Mitskuni stood outside the club doors and watched silently as Kyoya ran down the hallway, thinking he had seen a tear sliding down his cheek as he ran by. Mitskuni turned and saw Takashi standing in the doorway, his face almost pale as he looked down the hallway. Mitskuni walked over to Takashi and smiled at him happily. "So… You finally told Kyoya how you really feel about him?" He asked Takashi softly. Takashi shook his head, still looking down the hallway in the direction Kyoya had run. "Takashi…" Mitskuni whispered.

"I told him last night at the manor. Kyoya just confessed to me about his feelings but then… He apologized." Takashi explained to his cousin, the look on his face showing he was clearly baffled by the way the other male had reacted about everything going on.

"Takashi, you need to go after Kyo-Chan. He is probably confused and this is when he needs you the most." Mitskuni told him softly, looking up at Takashi with a smile on his face. Takashi nodded his head and ran in the direction he had seen Kyoya running, unaware that his petite cousin was watching him with an encouraging smile.

"Kyoya, are you in here?" Takashi called softly as he entered the bathroom. He glanced around, hearing wet sniffles coming from a stall not too far from him. Takashi opened the door and saw Kyoya cleaning his glasses, a few stray tear tracks streaking his cheeks. Takashi looked down at him, not sure what to say. Kyoya looked up at him and scrubbed away the remains of tears that were on his cheeks before looking away from Takashi.

Takashi sighed softly and put a finger beneath his chin, gently turning his head until he was looking at him. Kyoya watched as Takashi crouched down in front of him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, making Kyoya blush bright red. "Listen, you are not an inconvenience." Takashi said softly, trying to think of ways to reassure him.

"But… I…" Kyoya started, stopping when Takashi just shook his head.

"Now is not the time to talk about what we will do. Come to my home after the club has ended today." Takashi said gently, wanting him to say yes.

"What about Honey-Sempai?" Kyoya asked, feeling slightly nervous about his sempai knowing what was going on.

"He will get home safe. He does not need me to guide him to his manor." Takashi answered firmly, knowing Mitskuni could take care of himself and would want him to do this. 'It's time I finally do something for myself.' Takashi thought to himself. He watched as Kyoya gulped, obviously thinking it over before nodding.

"Okay." He agreed quietly.

Takashi stood and pulled Kyoya up gently with him. Takashi nodded and started out of the bathroom, knowing that Kyoya would understand that he wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. He walked back to the host club, hearing Tamaki asking him what was wrong and if Kyoya was coming back. Takashi just nodded and sat down at the couch, where a girl was waiting for him. "I apologize." Takashi said softly as he looked at the girl. She smiled and nodded before starting to talk to him and Mitskuni.

As soon as the club was over and Mitskuni was informed about what was happening Takashi walked over to where Kyoya was sitting. "My apologies Mori-Sempai, but I must decline your invitation to visit. Something has come up with my family and I must go home as soon as possible." Kyoya said as he stood up. A muscle in Takashi's jaw ticked, the only sign of emotion that crossed his face. Kyoya looked at him; a brief flash of something that looked like guilt crossed his face before he looked away. "Goodbye everyone." Kyoya said as he left. Takashi stood there in shock, not sure what had changed his mind.

Mitskuni walked up behind him with a small frown on his face before looking up at his cousin. 'Something has to be done about this.' Mitskuni thought to himself, realizing the grief that was plainly written all over Takashi's face.

Without saying anything to anyone else Takashi walked out of the room and straight down to his car. Takashi looked up when he felt something wet hit his face and scowled. 'Like my day isn't bad enough now it's raining. I won't be able to go home and practice now.' He thought as he got in his car, almost slamming the door. Takashi was wrapped up in his thoughts as his driver took him home and almost didn't realize the car had stopped before his chauffer opened the door for him. Takashi thanked the man and hurried up the steps to the estate, not wanting to get even wetter.

With a soft sigh Takashi pulled off his jacket and yanked on his tie to loosen it before he started pacing in the formal living room. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and tried to calm himself down. 'Think rationally Takashi… Something obviously happened between your talk in the bathroom and when you saw him before he left. What could have happened in such a short amount of time?' Takashi wondered as he walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. 'I think I'll order out.' Takashi thought when he saw there was nothing for him to eat in the fridge.

Takashi grabbed a menu for one of his favorite restaurants, knowing he could just ask one of the chefs to cook for him, and ordered some cheap food. He sighed softly and dropped to the sofa while turning on the TV so there would be something to distract him from the quiet filling his house. 'I hate it here.' He thought.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, startling him. Takashi jumped up; knowing that his butler was somewhere else in the house and probably wouldn't be able to get there before him. "I'll get it." Takashi called as he tossed his wet shirt on the chair for the maid to pick up and walked to the front door. "That was fast." Takashi mumbled as he answered the door, digging through his wallet for money. He glanced up and saw a soaked Kyoya standing in front of him.

"Mori-Sempai…" Kyoya said softly, looking soaked and cold.


	4. A sign of good luck

Takashi stood there, looking at Kyoya shocked. He hadn't expected the other to show up on his doorstep. Takashi shook his head, not wanting to let Kyoya stand out in the rain any longer. "Sorry, come in." He said in a gravelly voice. Takashi stepped back so that Kyoya could come in and looked around for a towel. "Stay here." Takashi said as he hurried to get Kyoya a towel. Once he had one, Takashi hurried back to the younger boy and put the towel over his head. "Did you walk here without an umbrella?" Takashi asked as he absentmindedly rubbed the towel in Kyoya's hair. Takashi watched as Kyoya nodded his head, keeping his gaze averted from the other. "Kyoya… What are you doing here?" Takashi demanded in a quiet voice.

Kyoya looked up at Takashi and was instantly tongue tied. Kyoya wanted to tell the older man how he had battled with himself all the way home until he couldn't stand it any longer. Something had built up deep inside Kyoya and he had run the majority of the way to Takashi's manor, only walking the last half mile or so. The rain hadn't helped cool him off though as Kyoya thought about Takashi and how hurt the older male had looked when he rejected the offer to go to Takashi's estate. Kyoya sighed softly then looked back up at Takashi. "We had plans and I left without joining you. I apologize for the inconvenience Sempai." Kyoya said formally.

Takashi felt a muscle in his jaw tick at how formal Kyoya had sounded but he didn't say anything about it. "Come in to the living room with me and I will start a fire so that we can warm you up. Would you like something hot to drink?" Takashi said softly as he started toward the living room where he had left the television on. "And if you're hungry I just ordered some food. I can always call back and add to my order." Takashi added, not realizing he was rambling. He turned and saw that Kyoya was staring at him peculiarly and Takashi hurriedly turned away so that Kyoya couldn't see just how confused and frustrated he really was. 'Calm down Takashi. Kyoya came here of his own accord and all you are going to do is scare him away.' Takashi thought to himself as he pressed a button to the kitchens. "Could you bring two cups of hot tea down?" He asked kindly, not caring that Kyoya had never answered if he wanted any tea.

Takashi walked over to the fireplace and lit it, watching as the fire burned brightly behind the glass. He was completely unaware that Kyoya was studying him from across the room. "Please come closer to the fire so you can get warm. Would you like me to order you something to eat?" Takashi asked, looking over his shoulder at Kyoya and feeling a small smile passing his lips. He couldn't help but smile at the picture before him; Kyoya dripping wet and standing in his living room. 'It's like a dream come true.' Takashi thought to himself with a small sigh. Kyoya slowly crossed the room and moved so he was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, letting out a small sigh of relief at the warmth he felt.

"What are you really doing here Kyoya?" Takashi questioned quietly. The younger boy sighed and turned so that he was looking at Takashi.

"I meant what I told you earlier about how I feel Mori-Sempai. I'm not about to take it back." Kyoya said defensively.

"I'm not expecting you to take it back Kyoya. I don't want you to. I just want to know why you really came to my home." Takashi answered his voice calm despite the raging turmoil inside of him. Takashi ached to reach out and pull Kyoya into his arms and warm the other boy with his body, not with the fire. Takashi wanted Kyoya to confide in him and share what was wrong. He wanted to take the pain away.

"I… Mori-Sempai…" Kyoya started; only to be interrupted when a maid walked in with a tea kettle and two cups. The woman didn't even raise a brow at Kyoya's state as she filled a mug with tea and held it out to Kyoya. The raven-haired male took the glass thankfully and took a sip of the hot tea with a small sigh.

"Thank you." Takashi said to the maid before looking back at Kyoya, knowing that the woman would leave. Takashi could see that Kyoya was slowly relaxing the more he sat in the living room, becoming familiar with his surroundings. "You were saying?" Takashi asked gently, trying to get him to open up about what he was doing.

Kyoya sighed, knowing he was only delaying the inevitable. "I wanted to be with you, alright? Is that such a crime?" He demanded, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

Takashi just looked at him, unsure of what he had just heard. "You… Wanted to be with me?" Takashi whispered softly, still not sure if he had heard the other male right.

"Yes… Is that so hard to believe? I told you how much I care about you and… It would just make sense that I want to be with you!" Kyoya growled, resisting the urge to throw the cup in his hands at the wall since he knew it was quite expensive. Kyoya turned his head and looked at Takashi, wondering how the older man would take what he was explaining to him.

"No… It's not so hard to believe Kyoya. It is just shocking to me. I had never expected you to share the same feelings as me let alone want to be with me." Takashi tried to explain as he looked at the obviously distraught younger boy. "We have only just confessed to each other and I'm still trying to let that sink in. I never ever thought that you would be here, in my house, alone with me. You do realize that neither of my parents are at home right?" He asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Of course I realize that. I know that your parents are rarely home." Kyoya said softly, not wanting to push him but he knew he was right. Kyoya kept tabs on all the club members and studied up on them. 'And that is part of the reason I always felt bad.' Kyoya thought to himself as he looked down in his tea cup and saw part of the tea stem bobbing in his cup. 'A sign of good luck…' He thought, almost. Kyoya looked up and was hurt to still see a sign of apprehension written all over Takashi's face.

"Maybe it was a mistake to come here." Kyoya mumbled as he stood up. "I… I have to go." He said quickly, looking around for his jacket that he had shed. Kyoya was so frantic to get away that he didn't realize Takashi had stood up and was walking towards him. Kyoya flinched when Takashi grabbed him, effectively stopping him midflight.

"Kyoya… Don't leave." Takashi whispered.

Takashi pulled Kyoya's surprisingly smaller form into his own large one and watched as the younger boy struggled slightly. Takashi just held onto him as he noticed the fight leave Kyoya as he gave in to Takashi's warm, hard body. Takashi let out a small sigh of relief, worried Kyoya would try to get away. "Just stay here… Stay with me." Takashi whispered as he slowly maneuvered them back so they were close to the fire, feeling the shudders coursing through Kyoya's body.

Takashi sat down on the ground and held Kyoya close, surprised when he snuggled back against him. Kyoya pressed close, almost as if he was afraid that Takashi would let go of him. "Don't worry Kyoya… I'm not letting go of you." Takashi whispered soothingly as he rubbed Kyoya's back. Kyoya looked up at Takashi with a look that could only be described as amazement. Takashi smiled at him sweetly and tipped his chin up gently as he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against Kyoya's.

Kyoya's eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around Takashi's neck and pressed closer to him. He kissed Takashi back and was not surprised when the older boy deepened the kiss. Kyoya ran his fingers through Takashi's hair as he opened his mouth, allowing his Sempai to deepen the kiss. Kyoya was still clinging to Takashi when he moved so that Kyoya was lying flat on the ground in front of the fireplace. Kyoya watched with slight admiration as the shirtless boy pressed his body on top of Kyoya's and immediately started kissing him again, more passionately this time.

**A/N:** I know… I'm a horrible person for cutting it off here but I am certain you will survive! :D And don't you worry… The lemons are coming. *nod nod* so as always, reviews would be highly appreciated but you don't have to if you don't want to!


	5. Dammit MoriSempai!

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Takashi's neck and pulled the other male closer as he kissed him impossibly deeper. Kyoya let out a small sound that had been building up, making Takashi chuckle when it finally escaped his lips. He whimpered at the loss when Takashi pulled back and chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Kyoya; I'm just taking your wet shirt off. We can't have you becoming ill now can we?'" Takashi asked with a small smile on his face.

Takashi looked down at Kyoya as each marvelous inch of skin was bared before his eyes. Takashi felt a roiling ball of lust gathering in his lower stomach as he finally pulled Kyoya's shirt all the way off, exposing the younger boy's body to his lustful gaze. 'He is absolutely beautiful and his body is glorious. I can't believe that he's really here for me and only me.' Takashi thought to himself as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kyoya's lips, making the younger boy gasp and hold onto him even tighter.

Takashi broke the kiss much to Kyoya's dismay and pressed feather light kisses from his lips down to his jaw and then down to his neck. Takashi heard Kyoya mewling and writhing around beneath him and guessed that his neck was incredibly sensitive. Takashi smirked to himself and continued to ghost his lips across Kyoya's neck, wanting the other boy to beg for more. 'It may seem strange but I know he enjoys it, Kyoya likes being in control.' Takashi thought to himself.

"Dammit Mori-Sempai!" Kyoya moaned as he pushed up against Takashi. "Please… Quit teasing me. I want more." Kyoya added as he looked up at Takashi, his eyes glazed over with lust making Takashi grin, something that was rare for him.

"If that's what you really want…" Takashi started, making Kyoya growl in frustration. "Then I'm sure I can oblige." Takashi added before leaning back down and kissing Kyoya's neck, letting his teeth scrape across the sensitive skin. Kyoya jerked up against him and let out a strangled gasp, making Takashi smile to himself as he continued to press his teeth against Kyoya's pale skin. 'I am sure that if I got a little rough I would leave marks… I wonder how Kyoya would feel about that.' Takashi thought to himself.

"S-Sempai… What about S-Satoshi?" Kyoya asked quietly, thinking Takashi's little brother could walk in on them at any moment.

"He is staying with Yasuchika until my parents return." Takashi answered, not pulling his face away from the tender skin. Takashi bit down gently, not wanting to hurt him, and sucked on the sensitive skin that connected his neck to his shoulder. Kyoya moaned softly, covering his mouth with embarrassment at the sound and making Takashi grin. "Don't worry Kyoya… If that leaves a mark you will be able to hide it." Takashi purred in Kyoya's ear before kissing the boy on the lips again.

As Takashi kissed Kyoya into distraction he reached down and tugged on the button of Kyoya's black slacks. Kyoya was so lost in the kiss that he didn't realize that Takashi was taking his pants off until he had the button undone and the zipper pulled down.

"S-Sempai… Wait." Kyoya whispered, feeling suddenly shy.

"Please call me Takashi Kyoya. What's wrong?" Takashi asked, brushing his fingers across Kyoya's surprisingly red cheeks. Takashi watched as Kyoya bit down on his lower lip, almost as if he was debating everything they were doing.

"A-Are you sure?" Kyoya asked, looking up at Takashi with almost fearful eyes.

"Yes Kyoya I am certain. I told you that I have feelings for you and I apologize that this is the only way I know how to show them to you." Takashi answered as he looked at Kyoya with eyes filled with compassion. "But if you wish for me to stop then I will because I respect your feelings more than my own needs." Takashi added, knowing it was probably the most the other male had ever heard him say at one point.

Kyoya looked absolutely stunned by his words but sat up and wrapped his arms around Takashi's neck, kissing him deeply. He was showing Takashi without words that he was okay with what they were doing and he wanted to continue. Takashi broke the kiss and looked at Kyoya one last time, giving him one last chance to pull back and change his mind but Kyoya didn't move away from him.

"Let's go to my room." Takashi insisted as he stood up and then held his hand out to Kyoya, thinking the other male wouldn't want to be carried through the estate like a princess. "We'll be much more comfortable there." Takashi added as Kyoya stood up and took his hand with a small smile. 'Thank God my room isn't too far away.' Takashi thought, relief filling his mind as he headed to his room, knowing that no one would be around to stop them or ask where they were going.

Once they reached the appropriate door Takashi opened it and then pulled Kyoya in the room with him. Takashi turned and pressed Kyoya up against the door, effectively shutting it as he kissed the other male deeply. Kyoya automatically pressed his body up against Takashi's, not realizing that as he arched his back, his slacks pooled around his ankles. Takashi, seeing that Kyoya wouldn't be able to walk like that, picked him up and carried him over to his bed, lying down on top of him once they had reached the bed.

Kyoya blushed slightly but he didn't protest about what Takashi was doing to him. Takashi reached down and pulled off Kyoya's shoes then pulled the smaller males' pants off all the way so he was laying there in his boxers. Once he had Kyoya's pants off, Takashi felt hands at his own waist band, tugging at his belt. With a small chuckle Takashi reached down and helped a frustrated Kyoya get his belt undone. Kyoya's cheeks were bright red, but he had a look of determination on his face as he lifted his shaky hands to Takashi's button.

Takashi watched transfixed as Kyoya unbuttoned his pants, feeling his arousal growing harder by the second as the younger boy touched him. Takashi bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from groaning out in pleasure when Kyoya finally pulled his zipper down, releasing his painfully swollen member from the confines of his pants. Takashi leaned back and pulled his pants all the way off before realizing that Kyoya's gaze seemed glued to his crotch. Takashi chuckled and reached down, pressing the palm of his hand gently across Kyoya's erection. This made Kyoya moan and close his eyes, finally looking away from Takashi's covered crotch.

"T-Takashi…" Kyoya moaned out as his hips bucked up against the hand that was touching him so intimately. The sound and the sight of Kyoya went straight to Takashi's groin, making him groan in frustration as he teased Kyoya. 'I am going to go slow and be patient with him because I don't want to hurt the man I love.' Takashi thought to himself as he leaned down and ran his tongue over Kyoya's nipples. Takashi was not disappointed when Kyoya jerked again and let out a lewd moan of pleasure. Takashi grinned and continued to lick and tease his nipples while carefully pulling off Kyoya's boxers.

Once Kyoya was completely nude beneath him Takashi pulled back and pulled his own boxers off so they were equally nude. Kyoya took his glasses off and looked up at Takashi, giving him a "come hither" look. Takashi growled softly and reached in the drawer of the night stand next to his bed, pausing to put Kyoya's glasses there and grab a bottle of lubricant from the drawer and a condom. Takashi moved back to Kyoya and popped the cap for the lube.

"You don't need to use a condom Takashi… I am clean and I am positive you are too." Kyoya said, his cheeks flushing a brighter shade of red as he snatched the condom away and threw it away from the bed. Takashi was shocked but he wasn't going to argue with him. Takashi nodded his head silently and poured some lubricant on his fingers. Takashi pushed open Kyoya's legs and leaned down to kiss him deeply as he gently pushed one finger inside of him.

Kyoya made a small noise and bucked his hips up at the intrusion. Takashi just kissed him deeper, not moving his finger so that the other male could get used to the feeling of something being inside of him. Once Kyoya seemed to calm down a little bit Takashi started to move his finger gently, pulling it out and then pushing it back inside of him. Takashi curled his finger slightly and applied a small amount of friction to Kyoya's sweet spot so the pleasure could overcome the pain. As Kyoya writhed around beneath him and mewled in ecstasy Takashi added a second finger and curled it at the same spot to take away the pain. Kyoya let out a hiss of pain but he didn't ask Takashi to stop. Takashi took this as a good sign and continued to move his two fingers inside of him before carefully adding a third to him, not wanting to hurt or tear him but knowing that Kyoya needed to be stretched more to accommodate him.

Shortly after, Takashi pulled out his fingers, making Kyoya whimper at the loss. Takashi was surprised that the normally cool and composed male became so undone by what they were doing. It almost made his heart melt to watch him. Takashi pulled back and poured the lube onto his hard cock and rubbed the tip of his member against Kyoya's entrance. Takashi could see Kyoya slightly panicking because he was a lot bigger than fingers but he could also see the want in his eyes. "If it hurts too much tell me and I will stop." Takashi said softly as he looked at Kyoya. Kyoya nodded his head and, as he kissed Kyoya, Takashi pushed inside of him gently. Kyoya winced slightly and knew that he would have immediately tried to get away from the pain if Takashi hadn't been there to comfort him. Takashi stopped with just the tip of his member inside of him, waiting until Kyoya slightly bucked his hips to start moving again slowly. Takashi rocked his hips as he pushed more of himself into Kyoya until he was all the way inside of his lover. Takashi kissed Kyoya deeper and then started to move his hips more, thrusting into Kyoya to make the other feel pleasure as he did so.

Takashi reached between them with his lube slicked fingers and stroked Kyoya's member, making the slighter male moan and rock his hips up to get more. 'Good… That means it doesn't hurt anymore and now he is feeling pleasure.' Takashi thought, still kissing Kyoya deeply, only breaking the kiss to pant for air and listen to Kyoya's moans. Takashi moved his head down and licked his nipples while still thrusting into him, making Kyoya's moans grow even louder as Takashi pounded into him. Takashi felt his cock glide against a bundle of nerves in Kyoya, making the other gasp and writhe in pleasure. With a grin Takashi continued to thrust against there, feeling Kyoya's walls tighten around him. "T-Takashi… Close…" Kyoya moaned out, unable to keep his voice down. Takashi knew that Kyoya was nearly there and pushed against his sweet spot again, making the other reach his climax as his seed shot out of his hard member onto Takashi's hand and his own stomach. Takashi growled in pleasure as the already tight walls tightened around his member and gave a few more thrusts before reaching his own completion.

Takashi almost fell on top of Kyoya when he finished as he panted heavily before kissing Kyoya's cheek. Takashi pulled out of Kyoya and walked into his bathroom. He grabbed a warm, wet rag and took it back to Kyoya to clean them up. When Takashi got back to the bed Kyoya was asleep, making Takashi chuckle at the sight. He cleaned up Kyoya as best he could before making himself clean and then getting in bed next to Kyoya. He pulled the covers over both of them and pulled Kyoya into his arms. "Good night Kyoya." Takashi whispered, kissing his forehead as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

**A/N:** Oh em gee I have the best followers ever *sniffles* I'm glad you guys like this story so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had fun writing it :D I'll post another chapter this week to make up for not posting last week so… As always review if you wish if you don't want to then don't.


	6. A shower sounds amazing right now

Takashi woke up the following morning with Kyoya still in his arms. He was slightly shocked to see Kyoya there, but at the same time greatly pleased it all hadn't been a dream. Takashi smiled and kissed his forehead, debating if he should wake Kyoya up before getting in the shower. Takashi didn't want Kyoya to freak out if he woke up and he wasn't there.. 'He looks so peaceful I really don't want to wake him up.' Takashi thought as he brushed some hair back from Kyoya's face. Takashi continued to ponder before deciding to leave Kyoya a note telling him he was taking a shower even though he figured the other male would hear the water running if he woke up.

Takashi leaned over and kissed his cheek and put the note beneath Kyoya's glasses before going into his bathroom. Once in the bathroom, reality started to set in, and Takashi had a small panic attack about what had happened between the two of them. 'It's alright… We both wanted it and Kyoya came to me first. I didn't do anything he didn't want me to because if he wouldn't have wanted it I would have stopped.' Takashi thought to himself as he took deep breaths and turned on the shower, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts.

Suddenly memories of what they had done the previous evening flooded his mind and he smiled to himself as he stepped into the shower, enjoying the warm water against his cool skin. 'I hope that Kyoya is okay… I have heard from various people that the first time really hurts.' Takashi thought to himself as he washed his body off. Takashi didn't hear the door opening or the small hiss of pain as he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to realize someone had joined him in the bathroom.

Takashi jumped slightly when he felt arms around his waist and turned to see a naked Kyoya behind him. Takashi smiled gently and turned so he was facing Kyoya and pulled the slighter male into his arms. "I was just thinking about you." Takashi said softly as he pulled Kyoya close to him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm a little sore, but it's not anything that I can't handle." Kyoya assured him with a smile. "I heard the running water and I couldn't resist. A shower sounds amazing right now." Kyoya added as he looked at Takashi, his eyes wide and almost hopeful.

Takashi smiled at Kyoya and nodded his head in understanding, knowing exactly what the other male had meant. "That's fine; it means that I can take care of you." Takashi said as he grabbed a loofa and lathered soap into it. Once the soap was all lathered up he turned and started to gently wash Kyoya's chest and shoulders. Takashi glanced at Kyoya as he did so and saw that his eyes were closed and that Kyoya looked like he was almost in a trance.

With a slight chuckle, Takashi continued to wash Kyoya's front, trying to ignore the other's growing erection. 'Either this is really a huge turn on to him or his mind has wandered elsewhere.' Takashi thought to himself with a grin as he slowly moved his hand down to Kyoya's hard arousal. He watched as Kyoya's eyes snapped wide open and a small blush flushed his cheeks.

"Mori…. Takashi." Kyoya whispered as he pressed closer to him again and put his head down on his chest with a low moan as Takashi's soap slicked hand wrapped around his eager cock. Takashi watched as Kyoya's hips bucked forward as he let out a small sound of pleasure and smiled at him. "Takashi… Have you ever, uh… Done _it_ in the shower before?" Kyoya asked in a small voice.

Takashi was a little surprised at the question but shook his head nonetheless, wondering what the other male was thinking. Kyoya looked up at him with a bright grin and leaned up, kissing beneath Takashi's jaw before moving to his ear. "Then I want to be your first…" Kyoya purred in his ear, surprising Takashi.

Takashi grinned and pulled the other male close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed Kyoya while moving one of his hands to his tight entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you." Takashi said in a gravelly voice, making Kyoya shiver despite the hot water that was pouring over their bodies. Takashi waited until Kyoya nodded before sliding a finger inside of him carefully. He was rewarded with a sweet moan from Kyoya as he pressed closer to him. "Remember… Deep breaths." Takashi reminded Kyoya as he curled the finger inside of him, stretching him out gently as he did so.

Takashi watched as Kyoya took a deep breath and smiled. Takashi continued to thrust his finger in and out of Kyoya, waiting until he seemed okay before adding another finger into him. Kyoya clawed at his shoulders and bit back a moan when Takashi added the second finger, making Takashi let out a lewd moan himself and making the younger male start attacking his neck and shoulders with kisses and small bites. Takashi groaned as Kyoya teased and tortured his neck and shoulders, knowing there would be marks on his body but he personally didn't care at the moment.

Using his free hand, Takashi tilted Kyoya's chin up and kissed him deeply, still thrusting his fingers in and out of him so he could loosen him up. 'Damn… Even though we just did it last night Kyoya is still so tight.' Takashi thought to himself as he broke the kiss. Takashi smiled at him and slid his fingers out of Kyoya, making the slighter male whine at the loss. "Don't worry." Takashi whispered as he grabbed Kyoya's leg gently and pulled it up over his hips, opening Kyoya up completely to him so he could easily enter him.

"Please Takashi… Hurry." Kyoya whispered as he rocked his hips teasingly against Takashi's aching cock.

Takashi groaned quietly at the teasing and aligned himself before thrusting gently into Kyoya, watching his face very carefully for any signs of discomfort. When Takashi saw that Kyoya seemed to be completely lost in the bliss he started to slowly move. Kyoya's lustful moans made Takashi become even harder as he started to move inside of his new lover. Takashi knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer with the way that Kyoya was becoming undone in his arms.

"P-Please Takashi… You don't have to hold back. I know how much you just want to go hard and fast. I don't mind after how sweet you were last night." Kyoya panted, looking up at Takashi with wide eyes and hoping he would just do it so they both could be feeling the pleasure.

Takashi was a little shocked at the request but nodded his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to deny his invitation. Takashi wrapped his arms around Kyoya to hold him close before starting to move his hips faster. The loud moan that was Kyoya's response was all the encouragement that Takashi needed before he started to push into him harder and faster. Takashi felt Kyoya's arms wrap around his neck and Kyoya wrap his other leg around his waist. Takashi turned and pressed Kyoya against the wall so he had more leverage to thrust into him.

Kyoya's moans were egging Takashi on, making him thrust faster as he glided past his sweet spot, creating friction against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kyoya's grip on him tightened but he was growing louder and that was just making Takashi go crazy and move faster. Kyoya's hips started to jerk erratically and his breathing grew faster. Takashi knew that the other was getting close and he wanted Kyoya to enjoy what was happening even though he clearly was from the noises he was making. Takashi continued to thrust into him and grunted when he felt Kyoya reach his loud climax, his inner walls milking Takashi. He groaned and came deep inside of Kyoya, panting when it finally happened.

Takashi was panting as he kissed Kyoya gently and pulled out of him, the other male making a small mewling noise as he did so. Kyoya was still panting when he looked up at Takashi with a small grin. "Well… That was new." He said softly. Takashi started laughing and held the other close to him. "I guess it's a good thing we're in the shower so we have less of a mess to clean up." Takashi said softly as he washed his chest off from Kyoya's climax, and then grinned.

"Don't worry; we have all day to explore each other's bodies." Takashi said happily.

**A/N: I am so so sorry you guys. I know I promised two chapters last week but my internet got shut off because I moved… And a bunch of other things happened so here's some smut to make up for it and… I hope you're not too disappointed~**


	7. Be more confident in yourself

Once Takashi and Kyoya finished getting clean they got dressed and went into the living room. "Is there anything I can get you?" Takashi asked Kyoya softly, thinking the younger male might be hungry considering they had never eaten the night before.

"I would really appreciate that." Kyoya said to Takashi with a nod and a small smile.

"What would you like to eat?" The taller male asked as he took Kyoya's hand and pulled him gently into the kitchen. Takashi opened the fridge and saw the food he had bought the night before. Takashi pulled it out of the fridge and put it on the counter.

"What did you order?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Just some random foods that happen to be my favorites, like: beef and broccoli stir fry and lemon chicken… Chinese styled food." Takashi answered as he opened the containers to show Kyoya what he had bought. "If you don't like any of this I'm sure we can get something made for you." Takashi added.

"No, that is quite alright. I happen to like the things that you ordered." Kyoya said with a small smile as he looked up at Takashi.

The older male nodded his head and put the food into the microwave, waiting for it to warm up. Takashi was surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, thinking that Kyoya was slowly starting to relax around him. Takashi turned and pulled Kyoya gently into his arms, kissing his head softly. Takashi was so glad that Kyoya had stayed and didn't seem like he wanted to leave.

Kyoya pulled away with a small blush as the microwave beeped and looked down at the floor, making Takashi a little nervous. Takashi pulled the food out of the microwave and grabbed some plates and chopsticks. "Let's go to the living room we were in last night." Takashi said quietly as he looked at Kyoya. He watched as Kyoya nodded his head and turned to go into the living room.

'Something seems wrong.' Takashi thought to himself as he followed the other male. Once they were in the living room Takashi set everything down on the coffee table 45and glanced over at Kyoya. His slighter lover seemed to be looking everywhere but at him and Takashi saw the small blush that was still gracing his cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed or ashamed about what we did Kyoya?" Takashi asked softly, worried that Kyoya was feeling shy because of everything that had happened. The elder watched as Kyoya bit down on his lip, obviously thinking about what he wanted to say.

"I am not ashamed or embarrassed of what we did. It was amazing and I loved every second of it." Kyoya admitted, looking up at Takashi. "I'm embarrassed because of the way I have been acting recently and I feel slightly like I forced you to do these things with me." Kyoya whispered.

"Kyoya… Do you honestly think I would have done all those things if I really hadn't wanted to?" Takashi asked as he tilted his chin up and smiled at him. "I told you that I have feelings for you. Just because you may have confessed first doesn't mean that I don't reciprocate your feelings for me." Takashi added as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You should be more confident of yourself, you are a wonderful person." Takashi whispered against Kyoya's lips as he continued to kiss the other boy into submission.

"I guess it's because of all the things that have gone on in my family that are making me feel like this is all a dream. I've never been able to get what I wanted and it seems like this is all just… In my head.." Kyoya whispered, clinging to Takashi's shirt tightly.

"Know that I will never lie to you Kyoya. You mean a lot to me and I would never say something to you that I don't mean. You are very special." Takashi whispered as he brushed some hair from Kyoya's face, smiling when he made the smaller male blush.

Takashi watched as emotions battled through Kyoya. "I should probably get going… My father is likely furious with me." Kyoya whispered, standing up as he did so.

"What did you tell him?" Takashi asked, wondering what the other had told his father to let him leave.

"I told him I had club business to attend to." Kyoya answered, looking at Takashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you tell him when you would be back?" Takashi questioned as he looked at Kyoya with his intense eyes full of emotion.

"No…" Kyoya responded honestly as he looked at his phone. Takashi knew at that moment he didn't have any missed calls from his father and Kyoya had lost his excuse to leave.

"Why don't you stay with me? Just for the weekend and if you decide you don't want this anymore I understand." Takashi whispered as he took Kyoya's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he waited for Kyoya's answer.

"M…Takashi, you seem to think that I am just going to change my mind and leave you at any moment. I don't understand how you could possibly think that after all that happened last night, what we did just cemented my feelings for you and you're not going to get rid of me." Kyoya said as he sat down on the couch next to Takashi.

"Well you were looking for any excuse to leave… What was I supposed to think?" Takashi asked rhetorically.

"It's not that I want to leave you Takashi, I am just worried that if we spend too much time together this early in our… Relationship, you'll get sick of me and that will be that." Kyoya admitted, looking down as if he was ashamed of his thoughts.

"Thank you for being honest with me Kyoya, but I do not believe I could ever be sick of you or your company. Outside of the club the only person I see is Mitskuni, I am very lonely all the time. I have felt happier today than I have in a long time. That means the whole world to me and I honestly don't ever want it to end." Takashi admitted softly as he pulled Kyoya into his arms, a little surprised when the other didn't resist. In fact, Kyoya did the complete opposite of what Takashi thought he would do and snuggled into his arms and laid his head down on Takashi's shoulder.

"What are we going to do about the club?" Kyoya asked softly.

"We continue exactly the way we were. We were always together anyways and I do not believe that if we continue to do so we will alarm anyone. But… We will probably need to tell Tamaki as he is the leader of the club." Takashi answered.

"I do not know if Tamaki would need to know. We usually have a privacy policy about our private lives outside of the club. He will only need to know about it if our relationship interferes with club activities. If that does happen then we can talk to Tamaki about it and I'm sure we will be able to work something out." Kyoya concluded with a smile. Takashi nodded his head in assent, thinking it was a good plan.

"Come Kyoya; let's eat the food before it gets cold." Takashi said as he started to dish the food out onto plates with a smile.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short guys but I really wanted to get you another chapter out and I can't think of any more to add to this chapter without seeming like I'm rambling. I hope you like~**


	8. Wonderful Idea

Takashi was watching Kyoya out of the corner of his eye when a phone call interrupted his train of thought, along with interrupting their lunch. The elder watched as Kyoya sighed and put down his chopsticks. "That's Tamaki's ringtone." The raven haired male mumbled as he flipped the phone open with a small sigh.

"Kyoya I've had a marvelous idea! Let's go to Kyoto this weekend, just the club members. My beloved Haruhi wishes to go on a vacation with us and this time we won't have any problems because we won't be escorting the ladies with us!" Takashi heard Tamaki chirp through the phone.

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. "The last time we went to my private beach in Kyoto, Haruhi and you got in a fight that ended up making the whole club unhappy. If we go again you have to make sure nothing goes awry." He said, automatically leaning against Takashi for support. Takashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Kyoya.

"I am sure we will all be on our best behavior! I've already contacted all the club members and they are just as excited to go as I am! So let's leave today so we can spend the evening at the beach before it gets dark and we can't enjoy the water!" Tamaki continued to ramble through the phone, making Takashi hide a small smirk.

Takashi started to tease Kyoya's neck, wanting to see how the other male handled being on the phone while he was being teased. 'Last night his neck seemed so sensitive… Let's see if this is still the case.' Takashi thought to himself as he watched Kyoya's cheeks flush and his grip on the phone tighten.

"Alright Tamaki, I will make the necessary arrangements and be ready in one hour. I have been at Mori…" Kyoya paused when Takashi's teeth latched onto the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulders and Takashi watched the other gulp. "I am at Mori-Sempai's estate helping him with some homework; you can pick me up there when you come." Kyoya said abruptly before hanging up on Tamaki and turning to fake glare at Takashi. "That was uncalled for." Kyoya said to Takashi, trying to sound angry.

"And you loved every second of it Kyoya. I can tell by the glint in your eyes." Takashi whispered, kissing the younger male deeply and holding him in his arms. "So what club activity are we doing now?" Takashi asked, slightly breathless, when he pulled away from Kyoya's delectable mouth for air.

"Tamaki claims that Haruhi wants to go back to Kyoto to my family's private beach. I'm not sure if it was really her idea or if it was our king's, but it's a good excuse to go away for the weekend." Kyoya explained to Tamaki, pulling the other down for another kiss.

"Well then I need to go pack a bag before it's time to go." Takashi mumbled against Kyoya's lips, hoping the other wouldn't be too sore to sit in the limo as long as it would take to get to Kyoto. Takashi stood up, keeping Kyoya in his arms as he kissed him over and over, wanting to keep him happy as he did so. Kyoya was mumbling something about what he needed to pack. The older male chuckled when he pulled away from Kyoya's mouth and shook his head. "Don't worry Kyoya; I do know how to pack." Takashi reminded the smaller male.

Takashi set Kyoya down on the bed gently, hiding a grin when he saw the other's blush at his comment. He turned and pulled out a bag and set it on the bed next to Kyoya so they could talk while he packed. "Kyoya, what are you going to do for clothes?" Takashi asked softly, looking up at his newfound lover.

"Don't worry; I have plenty of clothes at the estate we will be staying at. And even if I didn't I could call someone to bring me a bag." Kyoya explained to Takashi, pushing his glasses back as he looked at his tall lover.

Takashi nodded his head and went back to packing, barely paying attention to what was going in his bag as he thought about their upcoming trip. 'I wonder if I packed a really big shirt I could talk Kyoya into wearing it only when he is in bed.' Takashi thought to himself while he threw in some more clothes. 'He would look great with my shirt completely drowning him as we slept.' He thought with a grin.

"Takashi, I don't think we will be in a room together, since we don't want to raise suspicion, but if it wouldn't bother you… I would like to come and stay with you anyways." Kyoya mumbled softly, the pink flush moving from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck.

"I would really like that." Takashi said softly as he looked at Kyoya. He couldn't resist the adorably flustered look Kyoya had on his face and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek softly. "More than you could ever imagine." He whispered in Kyoya's ear.

A short while later a limo pulled up in front of Takashi's manor and one of his butler's took his bag out. "Mori-Sempai! No one is ever going to believe this ridiculous idea!" Kyoya grumbled as Takashi carried him down the stairs.

"Hush Kyoya, this will give me a better excuse to touch you more and they'll think nothing of it." Takashi grumbled as the door was opened.

"Kyoya! What happened?" Tamaki demanded. From behind Tamaki a curious Mitskuni peeked out the door and smiled sweetly when he saw Takashi carrying Kyoya.

"Kyo-Chan, did you hurt yourself?" Mitskuni asked in a sweet voice, knowing Takashi would catch on to what he was thinking.

"Yes, the maids had just mopped the floor and Kyoya fell and hurt his leg. He should be fine by the time we reach Kyoto." Takashi explained, knowing that Mitskuni wouldn't believe the story one bit but Tamaki wouldn't suspect anything.

"Alright, as long as Kyoya will be okay." Tamaki said, almost pouting as he got back in the limo. Takashi followed and carefully slid Kyoya into the limo before climbing in himself. "Now, we just have to get those shady doppelgangers then we can fetch my beloved Haruhi!~" Tamaki said excitedly, making Kyoya and Takashi roll their eyes.

"I have made arrangements for us in Kyoto, we will have the entire estate to ourselves but I don't believe there will be any servants or maids there to help us. But, I am sure that we can keep it clean enough that it won't be a problem just for the few days we will be in Kyoto." Kyoya told them as they pulled into the Hitachiin estate.

The twins hurriedly got into the car, babbling about something Takashi wouldn't be able to recall later as he was completely distracted by a purple mark he had left on Kyoya's neck. 'I hope no one else sees it…' Takashi thought to himself, trying to drag his gaze away from Kyoya's slender neck.

"Oh ho ho. ~ What is that on your neck Kyoya-sempai?" The twins asked in unison. Takashi hid a flinch as all of them turned to look at Kyoya, almost like a four headed dog.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about." Kyoya answered simply, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before glaring at the twins, letting them know they needed to back off.

Takashi looked out the window and tried to ignore what was going on and dozed slightly the rest of the way to Kyoto. "Alright men! Let's go get changed into our bathing suits and have some fun on the beach!" Takashi heard Tamaki's voice and it snapped him out of the almost trancelike state he had been in. Takashi looked up and saw they were at Kyoya's estate in Kyoto and glanced over at the younger male.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Takashi said his voice husky from not speaking for so long.

"Come on Takashi! Let's go find our rooms!" Mitskuni chirped happily as he climbed out of the limo and ran around in circles, giggling.

"Please, allow me to show you to your rooms." Kyoya said formally, almost making Takashi wince. He hated when Kyoya's tone turned into one so formal, making it seem like they shouldn't be friends or lovers but complete strangers.

"I would appreciate that." Takashi said, looking at Kyoya. Kyoya flashed him an inconspicuous wink before his face went back to being impassive, making Takashi chuckle. He slid out of the limo and grabbed his and Mitskuni's bags.

"Okay!~" Mitskuni called as he skipped up the stairs and waited for the other two to join them. Although he seemed completely clueless and carefree, Takashi knew that Mitskuni was analyzing every little detail between himself and Kyoya.

"Right this way." Kyoya said, beckoning for them to follow. They walked down a long hallway, surrounded by old masterpieces and many sculptures that Takashi was sure were authentic. Takashi glanced up at Kyoya and saw him self-consciously placing a hand over the dark purple mark on his neck, making Takashi smirk.

"Honey-sempai, if you could take this room please." Kyoya said softly, opening the door. Mitskuni glanced between the two of them before nodding and hurrying in his room so he could change into his bathing suit.

"And then there were two." Takashi said softly, smiling at Kyoya as he did so. Kyoya chuckled and took Takashi's hand, pulling him towards his room. "This is your room, its right next to mine." He said, making Takashi grin at the thought of it.

Takashi gently pulled on Kyoya's hand, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind him. The taller male gently pushed the younger into the door before kissing him deeply. "I've wanted to do that since we got in the limo." Takashi whispered before kissing him again.

"Takashi…" Kyoya whispered breathlessly. "We can't do this here; we have to get changed so we can go to the beach. But I promise… Later tonight we can do whatever we please~" Kyoya whispered against Takashi's lips.

With a small groan and a sigh Takashi pulled away from Kyoya's luscious lips and smiled at him. "Alright, I'm going to keep you to that." He whispered.

"And I have a surprise for you tonight." Kyoya added coyly before slipping out of Takashi's room, leaving the high school senior standing there with his mouth open, too shocked to follow him or say anything.

**A/N: Oh gosh guys I'm so sorry! I've been so swamped with college crap I didn't have time to write a chapter last week TT^TT I hope you'll forgive me! I love you guys!~ 3**


	9. Do you like your surprise?

Shortly after Kyoya left the room Takashi hurried to get dressed in his swimming suit. Takashi took deep breaths to calm him down; not wanting to admit how much the promise from the other male turned him on. 'If I walked out there and I was hard that would cause a lot of problems.' Takashi thought as he splashed his erect member with cold water, hoping it would help before pulling on his baggy swimming suit.

As soon as he was completely dressed he walked out of his room and closed the door. Kyoya emerged seconds later, wearing a tank top and his trunks. Kyoya caught his gaze and walked over to him slowly with flushed cheeks, making Takashi wonder what was going on.

"I have to cover up because you left marks all over me." Kyoya mumbled softly, making Takashi want to smirk. He could tell that Kyoya wasn't really embarrassed of this; Kyoya just didn't want all the other club members to see the marks that covered his chest.

"Let's get outside before the other club members start to wonder where we are." Takashi whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Kyoya's lips. The older male would have pushed Kyoya further if it weren't for the fact a door was opening and he was almost certain that door belonged to Mitskuni. Takashi turned and saw his cousin leaving his room, seeming oblivious of the other two in the hallway. Takashi straightened and smiled at Kyoya.

"Takashi! ~ Let's go to the beach!" Mitskuni sang when he finally realized the taller male was in the hallway, and then saw Kyoya. "You should come too Kyo-chan! This is going to be lots of fun!" Mitskuni added in a sing song voice before taking off down the hallway, knowing the other two would follow him.

Takashi grinned down at Kyoya and gave a slight shrug before following Mitskuni, feeling, rather than seeing, Kyoya walking along right beside him. The trio exited the estate and headed straight down to the beach where all the other club members were and Takashi shook his head when he saw Tamaki harassing Haruhi. "I wish those two would just admit how much they like each other." He mumbled, looking down at Kyoya.

"Mori-Sempai! Kyoya-Sempai! Come down to the water and let's play a game we heard of called chicken!" The twins called when they spotted the trio coming down to the water. Takashi wondered what the game could possibly be, but he decided that if Kyoya wanted to play he would do it as well no matter what the game was.

"Alright, what is this game?" Kyoya asked calmly as he looked at Hikaru and Kaoru curiously. It was obvious that Kyoya was more curious about this game than when these kinds of things were normally brought up.

The twins quickly explained the concept of chicken in the water then smirked at the other two. "And you two will be a team playing against us." They both added when they finished the instructions, making Takashi sigh as he watched them run out to the water.

"They're scheming something again." Takashi mumbled to Kyoya softly as they headed out to the water. "They only smirk like that when they have something planned no one else knows about." He added softly.

Once they reached the water Takashi shivered slightly from the temperature, but he was more worried about Kyoya than himself. 'Although the cold might help if he's still sore from last night.' Takashi thought to himself. He watched as one of the twins got on the other's shoulders and then beckoned the other two further into the water. With a soft sigh Takashi bent over to put Kyoya on his shoulders with ease then headed out into slightly deeper water so they could play the game Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to want to play desperately.

The game started and things began to get interesting. Takashi watched as Kyoya and Kaoru grappled and it was instantly obvious that Kyoya was stronger than Kaoru by far. 'They had to know this… What are they up to?' Takashi wondered as he held onto Kyoya tightly, not wanting anything to happen to his younger lover. After a few more moments of their game Kyoya and Kaoru both started slipping and had a tight hold on each other, dragging all four of them into the water. Takashi immediately grabbed Kyoya tightly and struggled to get to the surface. Once he made it he gulped for air and looked at Kyoya worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kyoya assured Takashi softly. Takashi smiled at the assurance and heard two snickers. The quiet male looked up to see the twins smirking at them knowingly. 'Shit.' Takashi thought to himself as he looked down at the male in his arms. Kyoya let out a soft sigh, making Takashi wonder what was running through his mind.

"Let's go back up to the shore. I would like to sit down in the shade; the sun is in my eyes." Kyoya said smoothly as he slipped out of his lover's arms and made a small splash in the water. "Mori-sempai? May I please talk to you?" The raven haired male added before starting to walk towards the shore.

Takashi sighed again and followed after Kyoya to some beach chairs that were set on the sand and sat down on one, watching the younger raven haired male carefully lower himself into the seat. "This could cause a problem." Kyoya mumbled without looking over at Takashi.

"I thought you didn't care if the others found out?" Takashi asked softly. He was a little hurt that Kyoya seemed so upset that the twins seemed to figure out their secret, but Takashi would never admit it to the younger male.

"I would prefer to tell them, rather than have them jumping to their own conclusions about our relationship together." Kyoya answered formally, making Takashi wince.

Takashi stood up without saying anything then walked away from Kyoya, not caring how immature it seemed for him to do so. When upset, Takashi didn't want to talk things out with whoever he was upset with. He preferred to have some alone time just to think about what had happened.

The tall male approached his blonde haired cousin who looked up at him with a brilliant smile. "Takashi~ do you want to help me build a sand castle?" Mitskuni asked happily as he continued to fill a bucket he had up with wet sand. Takashi nodded his head and sat down next to Mitskuni, hoping his friend wouldn't ask questions about Kyoya he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer.

"Hey, Takashi? Are you alright?" Mitskuni asked as he looked at his friend with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." Takashi answered before starting to help him fill the bucket with sand.

A while later it started getting dark and the club members decided they needed to get back to the estate. Takashi picked Mitskuni up and put the other male on his shoulders as they headed back to where they were staying. The raven haired male was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching his every move curiously and slightly worriedly.

"Takashi isn't feeling well so I think he needs to go to bed! ~" Takashi heard, breaking his thought process completely. He looked up at Mitskuni who just slid off his shoulders skillfully and pointed to his room. "I think you need to rest Takashi, you don't look too well." Mitskuni said softly as the other club members walked away. Takashi was, once again, surprised at his cousin and the lengths he would go to just to see him happy.

"Alright." Takashi answered before turning down the hall and going into his room. Once he was all alone he sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'I'm not really mad at Kyoya… I'm more upset about what happened than anything. He looked almost… Ashamed or embarrassed that the twins had noticed what was going on between the two of us. After all we talked about when we were alone he seemed like he was ready to tell the whole club what was going on.' Takashi thought to himself as he pulled off his wet swimming suit and pulled on his sleeping pants. He walked over and opened the window before taking a deep, cleansing breath of the fresh air.

Once Takashi had calmed himself down a bit he considered joining the rest of the members of the club, but decided he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to face Kyoya again just yet. So instead of going out to be with his friends he plopped down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling.

The kendo master was so lost in his own thoughts that he ignored his heightened senses and didn't hear the doorknob turning and a few moments later a door closing. Takashi had his eyes closed as he continued to think about the conundrum that was his lover when he finally realized he wasn't alone. Takashi's eyes snapped open and he sat up, thinking that there was an intruder in his room. The person he saw standing there wasn't an intruder at all; rather, it was his lover. Takashi blinked slightly, thinking maybe he had fallen asleep or imagined that Kyoya was actually in the room with him.

"I still owe you your surprise." Kyoya whispered softly as he made his way over to Takashi, making the elder male raise his eyebrow. He was still a little leery of what was going on but at the same time he was obviously excited.

"I think we should talk before you do that." Takashi disagreed with a shake of his head, effectively stopped when he felt a finger press against his lips.

"We can talk after. For now I just want to show you and I just want you to feel." The other male said; completely mesmerizing Takashi with his gorgeous amethyst eyes. Takashi just nodded his head, almost in a trance at the other's words and how completely open and honest his eyes seemed without his glasses on.

Takashi watched as Kyoya crawled onto the bed and straddled his legs before starting to slowly pull his shirt up his torso. The older raven haired male watched as his lover started to give him a strip tease, showcasing his alabaster skin in the glowing moonlight. When Kyoya's shirt was gone he paused to give Takeshi enough time to drink in the sight completely. The younger male's rosy nipples were already erect as he ran his hands along his body, giving each one a playful pinch and letting out a soft moan as he did so. Takashi's body reacted violently to this and he felt his erection pitch a tent in his sleeping pants.

When Kyoya saw this, a small smirk crossed his face as he sinuously stood up and put a hand to his pants. "Now it's time for your real surprise." Kyoya whispered huskily as he toyed with the button of his pants. Takashi watched in amazement as Kyoya started to pull his pants down and he got a glimpse of red lace. 'Red… One of my favorite colors.' Takashi thought to himself as Kyoya continued to play peekaboo with the skimpy lace that was covering his most private parts. The thought of Kyoya in bright red lace panties made Takashi's erection harden further, becoming extremely painful. Kyoya gradually dropped his pants, showcasing the whole package for Takashi's hungry eyes to devour.

"Do you like your surprise?" Kyoya whispered with a small blush.

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! I am so sorry, I had finals and I got sick there was so much that happened I didn't have a chance to get a chapter out. I hope you all still love me and will read this because I like this chapter :D Reviews are wonderful but you don't have to~**


	10. I'm so sorry!

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter… I've been really busy and my editor was really stressed with school and work so I couldn't force her to edit a chapter… But once I get back from my vacation this weekend I'm going to work on a chapter. Once again I'm so sorry guys and I hope you all still read~**_


	11. As you wish

_"Do you like your surprise?"_

Takashi blinked as he took in the sight of Kyoya in the dark; moonlight was the only light in the room causing his skin to glow slightly. The bright red lace that covered his most private area seemed almost obscene against the perfect skin. 'Do I like it? How on earth could I _not_ like it?' Takashi thought to himself as he cleared his throat to try and clear his mind.

Kyoya started to fidget beneath the weight of his stare and the older male was sure that his younger lover was wondering if he had made the wrong choice for his surprise. "I love it." Takashi whispered as he slipped off the bed and tilted his younger lover's face up, looking at his lust glazed eyes. He reached out and took off his glasses before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the lips that were the shade of the cherry blossoms the older man loved so much.

Their kiss started out soft and gentle, put the image of Kyoya in the feminine underclothing was slowly driving Takashi insane and he showed it through the kiss. He pulled Kyoya closer to him, not caring that his erection was rubbing up against the younger male's stomach as they kissed deeply.

Once he broke the kiss Takashi smiled sweetly down at Kyoya and turned slightly, pushing him back so he fell onto the bed. Once his young love was lying on the bed the taller male straddled his hips and leaned down, kissing Kyoya again gently. 'This time we're going to go slow… And I'm going to make him writhe in ecstasy.' Takashi thought to himself as he drug out the kiss between the two of them. When Kyoya broke the kiss for breath the older male looked at him with eyes that were a deep and lustrous onyx, glinting in the moonlight.

"I've been thinking about you all day, wondering what you could possibly surprise me with. It's been driving me crazy and I tried to keep myself from doing something stupid like dragging you back to my room and making you show me what you were talking about. Now I'm just going to have to tease you as much as you teased me." Takashi whispered huskily against Kyoya's neck, biting and licking while he did so. He knew his younger companion had very sensitive skin and the elder was going to use this to his advantage.

Takashi slowly moved down Kyoya's neck, fingers teasing pert nipples as he stopped to nibble on his collar bone. He loved the noises that managed to escape Kyoya's mouth, knowing the smaller male was trying to keep it all inside. 'Well that won't do… All of the club members aren't here so we can be as loud as we please.' Takashi thought to himself as he bit down on Kyoya's collar bone at the same time pinching his nipples. He heard a deep intake of breath and felt long fingers lacing in his soft hair. With a grin, Takashi did it again before moving along as he continued to worship the unblemished porcelain skin. "You look absolutely magnificent in the moonlight." He purred to Kyoya before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it while rolling the other one between his fingers. Kyoya let out a small whimper of pleasure and instinctively pushed his hips up, making Takashi grin at the feeling.

'He wants me and he wants me bad. I'm sure that the feeling of the lace against his hard arousal is driving him insane.' Takashi thought to himself as he managed a glance down, thinking that the tip of Kyoya's erection was peeking out from beneath the lace. The look of the pearly head went straight to the older man's brain, making it haze over completely with lust. 'God I want him so bad.' Takashi thought as he went back to teasing the sensitive skin beneath his mouth.

"T-Takashi… Please. Stop teasing me. If you do this to me I'm going to have to tease you equally." Kyoya warned, making the dark haired man smirk.

"Challenge accepted Kyoya. By the time I'm done with you, you won't have the energy to make good on your promise, at least not tonight. I plan on wearing you out completely until all you want to do is sleep wrapped up in my arms." Takashi whispered seductively as he looked up at Kyoya, nipping at the skin above his lover's hip bone. When his lover let out a lusty moan, unable to hold it in, he smirked. Takashi knew he was going to win but he knew at the same time they would both win, how could they not in this situation?

Takashi looked down at the skin bared before him and licked his lips enticingly. He slowly started to lick around the edge of the lace panties, making sure to completely avoid the tip of the arousal peeking out of the fabric. Takashi grinned to himself when Kyoya started to writhe beneath him, obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving. After cherishing all the skin that was before his hungry eyes Takashi slid the sleeping pants off, knowing it was only fair for him to be naked as well if he was going to take off Kyoya's panties.

"Kyoya…" He whispered huskily before leaning back down and licking the skin he was slowly revealing as the lace was slid down the slender legs of his lover. Takeshi licked all around his arousal but made sure to never touch it as he licked down his thighs and then, once the clothing was removed, he moved back up to the hard erection bared before him. "How long have you been thinking about me doing this to you today?" Takashi whispered with a grin as he looked up at Kyoya before wrapping his lips around the tip of his hard cock, sucking on it and grinning when his lover mewled in pleasure. 'God… He looks so amazing like this.' He thought to himself as the nimble older man started to move his head up and down on the hard piece of flesh before him. While sucking his lover, Takashi moved his hand and started to prepare Kyoya to be penetrated, knowing that was what the other would want. He glanced up to make sure Kyoya wasn't too sore or hurting, but the raven-haired male seemed to be completely lost in the pleasure he was feeling.

After a few more minutes of preparing, Takashi knew that his love was ready to take him. He pulled back and leaned over, kissing Kyoya fervently while teasingly rubbing his member up against the smaller man's entrance. Kyoya's moan was Takashi's reward for the teasing and he knew that his young partner wanted him just as badly. "Kyoya… How much do you want me?" Takashi purred in his ear, wondering what the other's answer would be as he bit down on his sensitive earlobe. Kyoya keened at the sensation and the sound of his panting made the senior grin, knowing that was the answer he was going to get and he was going to have to deal with that. "Alright, that's what I thought." Takashi said softly as he gently pushed inside of Kyoya, not wanting to hurt him. Once he was sheathed completely inside of Kyoya's warm inviting body the normally silent man let out a groan and held still so they could grow accustomed to the feeling. Takashi slowly started to move, knowing that Kyoya was relaxed to accept the motions by the way he was moving.

"Takashi… Move… Faster." Kyoya gritted out, leaving the other completely awestruck. Takashi knew that Kyoya didn't like to talk much while they were being intimate and making such a demand was probably very embarrassing for him to say out loud.

"As you wish." Takashi whispered, knowing it was a cheesy line but also from one of his favorite books, it also conveyed everything the man was feeling right at that moment. He would do anything for Kyoya, whatever the object of his affection pleased. As long as it made Kyoya happy that was all that mattered. Takashi gently started to move his hips in a faster pace, knowing that the sound of skin slapping against skin in the otherwise quiet room was turning Kyoya on just as much as it turned him on as well. He angled his body a little better and thrust hard, grinning when he saw the reaction on the normally stoic face below him.

"Oh god… Takashi… There again! Please there..." Kyoya moaned out, making Takashi know without a doubt he had slid against his prostate and the friction was what his love craved. He nodded again and continued to thrust against that same place, wanting the younger male to enjoy what he was doing just as much as he was. As he continued to thrust into that same spot, Takashi reached between the two of them and wrapped his fingers around Kyoya's leaking member. The attention to the hard, hot flesh made the younger whine out in pleasure which made Takashi move even harder and faster inside of him while still stroking the straining erection.

"Kyoya… You've had me on edge all day. I'm already so close." Takashi purred in Kyoya's ear before kissing him again, not giving the other male a chance to answer what he was saying with a comment of his own. Being able to quiet the other and make him a writhing, moaning mess was quite an accomplishment to the older man as he had never been able to see this side of the male who hid behind his glasses. Takashi loved seeing Kyoya like this, and he loved it even more knowing that he, Takashi Morinozuka, was the only man who could make Kyoya Ootori act like this.

With a grunt and a few hard thrusts he heard Kyoya making noises again and the hot, tight muscles around Takashi's member tightened even more was all the warning he had before Kyoya reached his climax. Hearing and seeing his lover so pleased by his motions caused a loud moan to escape Takashi's lips before he reached his own orgasm deep inside of Kyoya. Takashi buried himself deeply inside of his lover as he came, his hips rocking slightly as he did so. He looked down at the sweat drenched boy beneath him and saw the grin spreading across Kyoya's face. It was the look of a well fed, pleased cat. Takashi chuckled and pulled out of his lover before collapsing next to him with a sigh and wrapped an arm around his new lover, pulling him close.

"That was even more amazing than the first time." Kyoya whispered, placing a gentle kiss to his chest as he curled up next to Takashi and moved into his arms with a sweet smile on his face.

"And it's only going to get better. But for that we need rest." Takashi mumbled tiredly as he glanced over at Kyoya. He chuckled when he realized that his enigmatic love had his eyes closed and seemed to already be fast asleep in the warmth and comfort of his arms. "Sleep well Kyoya." Takashi whispered, leaning over and kissing his cheek before covering them with blankets and closing his eyes. He adjusted and pulled Kyoya even closer to him before falling into a deep, sated sleep that nothing could rouse him from.

**A/N: Oh em gee! I seriously hope you guys still love me! ; U ; I didn't mean to just abandon this story for so long but life got in the way as it usually does and I didn't have time to write it. It doesn't help that I had sever writers block… But now I'm back and I'm going to aim for one chapter a week again but I make no promises on that actually happening… As always reviews are appreciated but not necessary. Thank you for reading guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully the smut makes up for my absence.**


	12. Let me know

Takashi woke up early the next morning, long before anyone else was awake, and smiled when he saw Kyoya still sleeping silently beside him. He smiled and leaned over, kissing the younger man's forehead before silently slipping out of bed and heading into the bathroom. Once Takashi was finished with all of his morning necessities he changed into some workout clothes and checked on Kyoya one more time. Since his lover was still asleep the elder man decided to leave his astounding love a note, explaining he had gone to the beach for some exercise.

Once that was taken care of Takashi silently slipped out of the room and headed to the beach, enjoying the silence of the moments before dawn. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves, relaxing completely before starting his morning workout routine. The calming sound of the ocean helped Takashi relax and focus his breathing as he worked on his martial arts, not even realizing he was being watched as he channeled all of his energy.

Completely out of breath Takashi pulled himself up straight and looked around him, finally realizing he wasn't alone any longer. He blinked when he saw Kyoya then smiled and headed up the beach to see why the other was awake so early. "I didn't expect to see you awake this early… It's rare to see you up before noon on non-school days." Takashi said softly as he looked down at Kyoya.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Takashi's torso, completely surprising the other male. "I was a little worried when I woke up and saw you weren't in bed this morning. I'm just glad to see you're alright." The younger male muttered into his chest as he held onto his sempai tightly.

Takashi smiled as he looked at Kyoya and wrapped his arms around the slighter male. "Don't worry Kyoya, everything is fine. I am just used to exercising every morning and I felt like getting out to see what the ocean looked like this early in the morning." He explained to the other, tilting Kyoya's chin up and fixing his glasses.

Kyoya grinned impishly and pressed even closer to the taller male he was so infatuated with. "Well… If you really wanted exercise this morning you could have just woke me up and I'm sure we could have caused both of us to generate a sweat." He purred into Takashi's ear before nipping at his neck gently, cooling the bite with a gentle swipe of his tongue. Takashi groaned softly and slid his hands up the shirt that Kyoya was wearing and shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"I was saving that kind of… exercise, for later this evening. You did tell me there was something else you wanted to show me." Takashi whispered softly as he caressed Kyoya's cheek, trying to cool the flame of lust running through his body. He looked at the slight blush that was forming on his young love's cheeks, noticing Kyoya trying to brush it off as he looked away and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Well that is true… I do have more to show you other than just what I was wearing last night… I just don't want you to freak out or anything when I show you what it is." Kyoya grumbled, turning to look over at the ocean as the sun came up, closing his eyes as the breeze blew his raven locks making them look even more tousled.

"You know that wouldn't happen. I already told you I'm open to whatever you would like to do. It has nothing to do with if it's normal or if we've already tried it. I'm living to make you happy." Takashi said softly, wrapping his arms around Kyoya's waist from behind and holding him close. He leaned down and kissed the smaller male's neck and just relaxed while holding him in his arms. "Besides… You never know what we could come up with between the two of us." Takashi added with a chuckle as he looked at Kyoya, hoping he would loosen up and just be himself around him.

"You're right… I keep forgetting what an extraordinary person you are and how much you say you care for me." Kyoya said with a soft sigh, making Takashi wonder what he was really thinking.

Hearing his phone ring, Takashi pulled away slightly and reached into his jacket to pull his phone out. He saw his brother was calling and excused himself to take the call. Takashi assured his brother that he was just on a club retreat and he would be home a little later on Sunday evening, not wanting to leave him alone in the big house for too long. "If you want, invite Chika to come back over and he can stay until I come home. If Chika can't, I know you have other friends and you can have them over. Make sure you call me when you decide who is coming over so I can let our staff know you're expecting company. Yes. Good bye Satoshi." He said softly as he walked closer to Kyoya again with an apologetic look.

"Sorry. That was Satoshi, he freaked out when he came home and saw I wasn't there." Takashi explained to the other, even though he was sure that Kyoya had heard everything he had said to his little brother.

"No I'm sorry… Guess I'm just sarcastic from being up earlier than usual. I don't mean to sound so cynical but in my family love is not something freely given. It's something you have to earn." Kyoya explained to Takashi as he looked up at the older male, knowing he would understand even if his lover didn't know the whole situation.

Takashi nodded his head in understanding and wrapped Kyoya up in a hug again, holding him close. "I understand what you mean. Just don't ever feel, even for a moment, that you have to win my love. I love you no matter what and you don't have to do anything to keep it that way other than care for me in return." He whispered, kissing his love's lips softly not wanting to do more than just assure Kyoya.

"C'mon… Let's take a walk down the beach and see what kind of interesting things we can see while it's low tide." Kyoya said when they pulled apart, making it obvious that he was embarrassed. Takashi tried not to laugh at how awkward the other seemed and nodded his head, holding out a hand to Kyoya. "I'm sure we can find a lot of interesting things if we look hard enough. I know there are some tide pools out there you might enjoy looking at." He said softly, not wanting to make Kyoya feel even more uncomfortable. Takashi's smile brightened when Kyoya nodded his head and gave him a small, grateful smile before taking the bigger hand and lacing their fingers together.

**A/N: Sorry guys I know this is kinda boring, but I needed an inbetween chapter and this is for all of the feels! Also, I'm sorry this has taken me so long… I've been swamped with college starting and working but I'm going to try harder!**


	13. What do you think?

As Kyoya and Takashi walked along the beach in the early morning light they talked about everything that came to their minds. It didn't matter if it was small, large, random, or significant; if they felt it needed to be said they talked about it. The two boys grew much closer during those early hours they had alone while they looked through tide pools and discovered small animals that lived in them, knowing the ecosystems were just as fragile as their budding relationship.

When the light grew stronger Takashi gave Kyoya's hand a gentle squeeze to pull his gaze away from an interesting looking sea urchin he was inspecting in the tide pool. "I think we should head back inside. I'm sure someone is making breakfast and we want to get in there before they start to come looking for us." He said, wishing he didn't have to ruin the look of wonder on his younger love's face.

"I think you're right. Besides, the sooner we get inside and with our friends the sooner we can get the day to pass away." Kyoya asserted as he pulled himself up and took Takashi's hand with a grin on his face. "And then you can have the rest of your surprise." He added with a small purr, his voice dropping which made Takashi's body start a slow burn of lust.

"Have I told you how much I wish it was night time?" Takashi asked teasingly as they headed back to the house, smelling eggs and possibly bacon cooking in the air. As if on cue, his stomach growled making Kyoya chuckle at him. Takashi just grinned at the raven-haired male and started to walk faster until he realized that Kyoya wasn't following as fast. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've just been enjoying this alone time with you and the morning is still so nice." Kyoya explained, making Takashi smile at him as he walked back to him. He knew that he could wait if his young lover wanted to stay outside.

"Why don't we go get some food and then come outside? Maybe we'll be the first ones in the kitchen… and even if we aren't then the rest of the club will hopefully respect our privacy." Takashi said softly in his ear as he looked at Kyoya, hopefully they could both have what they wanted although he would do whatever it took to make the other happy. He waited, just looking at the boy he cared for so much, before Kyoya nodded his head in agreement.

They went into the house and hurried into the kitchen, hearing Mitskuni talking to the twins happily which made Takashi smile. 'At least he's having fun even though we haven't spent much time together. He seems to be very understanding about how much I care about Kyoya.' He thought to himself as he looked at the youngest Ootori male who was walking confidently through the estate.

"Come on Takashi, let's get some food and we can take it on the back patio to eat at the table out there." Kyoya said, flashing his older lover a brilliant smile that was meant only for him.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Let's go eat and then we'll spend the rest of the day with the club so we can have the night to ourselves." Takashi said with a grin on his face as he took the other's hand and led him into the kitchen so they could get some food.

After spending a long day with the club members on the beach Takashi sat down at the dinner table warily. He had forgotten how much energy being with the entire club for the day took out of him. The twins had caused mischief all day but he had been prepared for that, Tamaki had almost caused Haruhi to drown and was now groveling at her feet for forgiveness; Mitskuni had been cranky because he hadn't gotten enough sleep so he had been forced to take a nap and was now full of energy. "I'm beat." Takashi grumbled as he put an arm over his eyes. He heard Kyoya chuckle and glanced over at the other male who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"If you're too tired then you can't have your surprise. And it's going to be a good one." Kyoya said softly, making sure that only Takashi could hear him.

Takashi sat up a little straighter, wanting to keep himself calm since he was still in his swimming suit and if he got aroused it would be very noticeable to anyone who was near him. He cleared his throat and glanced over at the other who was making notes in his black notebook again, only looking up to raise his eyebrow. "I doubt I could ever be too tired for that Kyoya…" Takashi said, his voice deeper than it usually was, making the other grin at him.

"I didn't think you would be. Don't worry; I have everything we need in your room… Just remember there is a reason I dubbed myself the Shadow King. It's not what anyone else came up with, it's something I started myself and it spread. Now no one remembers I started it. Keep that in mind later." Kyoya said with a devilish smirk on his face before going back to writing down whatever it was that he always wrote. Takashi had always assumed it was things to do with club activities or to do with his portion of the family business he would inherit.

Takashi opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, not sure what he would say to the younger male. 'There's a reason I dubbed myself the Shadow King…' He thought to himself, the words echoing in his head as he wondered what the other could possibly be implying about what they were going to do later that night. 'This… could get very kinky. He's lucky that I made the decision a long time ago that I would try anything once no matter what it was.' The silent male thought to himself before grinning as he thought of the club descriptions of what their types were. "Badass or wild type indeed..." Takashi mumbled to himself, not realizing he had spoken out loud.

Kyoya glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow but his eyes glinted behind his glasses as he tried his hardest to hide his smirk. 'Oh just wait Takashi Morinozuka… I have a surprise for you that you won't see coming.' He thought as the food was served.

Takashi ate quickly as soon as the food was served and then he grinned at his lover when he was done. "Well I'm tired I think I'm going to head to bed." He mumbled, more for Mitskuni than anyone else who was at the table. His cousin nodded his head, letting him know that he had heard what he said, before going back to talking to Haruhi. Takashi grinned and headed to his room, wondering what Kyoya could have possibly put in his room.

Once he was in the privacy of his own large suite Takashi stripped out of his swimming suit and started the shower so it would get warm. 'I need a nice hot shower before Kyoya joins me.' He thought to himself as he rinsed out his suit and then stepped into the shower so he could get clean and rinse all the salt off himself. Once he was all clean he wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom, surprised to see Kyoya sitting on his bed in a pair of very tight and low riding pants. The tall male felt his mouth drop open at the sight of his lover, without glasses or shirt on and in tight pants. "Uhm… Kyoya…" Takashi started to say, only to be cut off as he looked at the bed. He saw satin lined wrist cuffs, a satin lined black collar, restraints to attach to the bedframe for the wrists cuffs, a blindfold, and toys... a LOT of toys, and most looked like they had never been used. "This is your surprise… You may not be into this kind of stuff but I have always wanted to try it and you are the only person I could ever trust to do it with." Takashi heard Kyoya say as he finally managed to drag his gaze away from all that was piled on his bed.

"So… what do you say Takashi? Will you take me and maybe punish me?" Kyoya purred.

**A/N: Alright guys I know Kyoya is being OOC but… I could see him wanting to try BDSM things and… I wanted to write it :D If you don't like it I'm sorry but don't flame me. Also, I'm sorry it's taken me so long I've had a lot going on.**


End file.
